


[strip] Непозволительное удовольствие | Guilty pleasure

by juliasd



Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: ИсходникздесьAuthor's account with original strip in englishhere (Deviantart)
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208282





	[strip] Непозволительное удовольствие | Guilty pleasure




End file.
